


Oh Baby It's You

by awkwardjazzy



Series: ACE Fics [1]
Category: ACE (kpop)
Genre: I have a third one coming soon, I'm such trash for them, M/M, because I'm such trash, second fic wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardjazzy/pseuds/awkwardjazzy
Summary: He pulls back and just looks at Yoochan and he’s suddenly terrified because he has three words on the tip of his tongue that are meant for his girlfriend, but he’d rather say them to Yoochan.





	Oh Baby It's You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaisArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaisArcher/gifts), [markhyuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhyuck/gifts), [arahime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arahime/gifts).



> I'm back at it again with another ACE fic because I love them so much! I have so many other fics I need NEED to finish, but I had to put them on hold because holy heckeroni ACE is the cutest group I have seen in a while and I needed them to have more love, so here I am spreading the love! I've dedicated it to the three people who have supported my previous fic, so this is like a thank you!

Donghun remembers everything perfectly; down to the last nano second, but he doesn’t know how he ended up sitting in the back corner of a movie theater having his crush clutch onto him as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. In order to tell you how he got lucky enough to score a date with his crush he’d have to start at the beginning, a year ago in the Beat Interactive Practice room.

 

 

//

 

 

Donghun’s Practicing with Junhee and Seyoon when Byeongkwan walks in late. Junhee’s about to blow his head off when the CEO walks into the room and waves at someone, ushering them to walk in. Byeongkwan bows in apology and mutters something about showing the new guy to the dorms, but didn’t make it very far before he was cut off by Junhee telling him it was okay.

When Donghun turns from the scene he sees the CEO motioning for the person to still walk into the room and when he does Donghun’s jaw drops to the floor. In front of him stood a boy with big, wandering eyes that were as dark as coffee and sleek auburn hair. His skin was bronzed and he was slim, but not scrawny. He was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a pink sweatshirt and he looked very pretty to Donghun, more than pretty; he was breathtaking.

Donghun was too lost in thought that he didn’t hear what the CEO said and he didn’t realize when he left, all he knew was that suddenly there were only five members and there was a hand in his face (the hand belonging to Junhee). When he finally snapped out of whatever trance he was placed into, he looked at Junhee who was looking at him as if he were a madman.

“What?”

“Did you just miss the whole conversation?”

“What conversation?”

“Oh wow, the one where the CEO said you’d be sharing a room with the new kid?”

“Oh really, okay.”

“You’re okay with it?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you-nevermind, this is Kang Yoochan.”

Donghun looked at the pretty boy, whose smile was absolutely killing him when it shouldn’t be because he has a girlfriend, and smiled as prettily as he could.

“You see Chan, this is Lee Donghun and he’s a weird kid. I don’t know how he still has a girlfriend.”

Donghun goes to shove Junhee, but his hands hesitate on Junhee’s shoulders when he hears Yoochan’s laugh that can’t be classified as anything other than adorable, his eyes shining brightly. When he finally gets his head on right he shoves Junhee but doesn’t miss that knowing look on his face. 

He gets a message from said girlfriend and takes a few minutes to answer her, not really wanting to talk and when he looks up he sees the three members staring holes into Yoochan’s head as he’s looking down, obviously uncomfortable. He has to do something, he can’t just sit there and watch them continue to make him uncomfortable, so he messages the manager and asks if they could leave for the night. When he receives an okay he quickly walks into the center of the staring circle and tugs Yoochan’s hand, getting his attention.

He tells the members to stop making Yoochan uncomfortable then says it’s time to leave. He intertwines his hand with Yoochan’s (without realizing) and walks to the dorm with him while talking about everything under the sun. it feels nice, better than nice, but he’s kicking himself for holding the hand of someone who definitely isn’t his girlfriend (emphasis on the girl). Sure, the other boy probably thinks it’s a friendly gesture, but Donghun knows that he means so much more by the simple gesture. He shakes the thought out of his head as he lets go of Yoochan’s hand to open the door and gently places his hand on the small of Yoochan’s back, carefully guiding the boy to their now shared room

 

 

//

 

 

Donghun wakes up in a rush and asks Yoochan if he needs to borrow clothes. He nods shyly and looks away and Donghun finds it to be the cutest thing. He gets up and showers before getting dressed and walking towards his closet. 

“The shower’s just in there if you need it and my dressers are over there next to the closet. You can borrow whatever clothes you need to, I gotta go, so I’ll be right back.”

He looks in Yoochan’s direction to see him nod and softly mumble an okay. He smiles to himself and quickly walks out the door, thinking of the cute boy in his room that he really shouldn’t be thinking about. He walks out to see Byeongkwan and Seyoon clutching onto each other as he walks out of the dorm. They’re on the verge of crossing the border between being just friends and being intimate, but then Seyoon pulls away and slinks into the room with a pout on his face leaving an even poutier Byeongkwan in the hallway and Donghun thinks it’s the perfect time to head out.

He walks to the cafe with a purpose much different than his original purpose. His original purpose was to go to the cafe and spend time with his girlfriend, but now it’s to get this over with so he could go back to the dorms and figure out how cute Yoochan looks in his clothes. Once he reaches the door he quickly opens it and slides into the cafe before looking for that familiar head of auburn ringlets. When he finds her he walks over as quickly as possible as she smiles and waves.

She stands up as soon as he gets to the table to kiss him, so she cups his face and leans in but he turns his head and instead she kisses his cheek (he does this everytime she tries to kiss him and he wonders why she doesn’t give up). He just wraps his arms around her and gives her a half hearted hug before sitting in the seat across from her and checking his phone for any signs of Yoochan messaging him. He smiles when he receives a message from Yoochan and almost dies from the cuteness overload.

**From: CuteChan** ****  
All of your clothes are too big!!   
(Image attached)

**To: CuteChan**   
Awe, look at you! You look too cute!!

**From: CuteChan**   
I do not! I look like I’m drowning.

**To: CuteChan**   
Don’t let my favorite shirt drown you! Take charge!

**From: CuteChan** ****  
This is your favorite shirt?   
How cute!!

**To: CuteChan**   
Yes, it’s my number one favorite!   
My favorite shirt in the whole wide world.

**To: CuteChan**   
On my favorite person in the whole wide world   
{Error 404: Message not sent}   
[retry?] (No)

**From: CuteChan**   
Oh, wow!   
Do you want me to take it off?

**To: CuteChan**   
No! You look super cute in it!

**To: CuteChan** ****  
Please send me more pictures!   
{Error 404: Message not sent}   
[retry?] (No)

Donghun hears his girlfriend clear her throat and he’s suddenly annoyed. Why did she have to interrupt him when he’s obviously on his phone with someone important? She pipes up and asks him who he’s talking to that would make him smile so bright and he answers with a simple Yoochan, smile widening even more and eyes crinkling until they disappear. He asks to cut this whatever this is short so he can go home and get ready for practice, knowing full well that today is a rest day and he just wants to spend time with Yoochan. She nods, most likely suspicious of him, and gets up to give him a hug, but he’s already out the door waving goodbye as he dashes down the sidewalk.

Once he walks back into the dorm he quickly walks to his shared room and sees Yoochan sitting on his (Donghun’s) bed watching a very sad movie and silently crying. He has to contain the very unmanly squeal he wants to let out and tries his hardest to casually walk into the room without blurting out how cute he thinks Yoochan looks cuddling with his shirt that’s obviously two sizes too big. He catches the attention of Yoochan who looks like a deer caught in headlights. He smiles a little and crawls onto the bed next to him before looking at the movie Yoochan was watching. When he noticed the movie he couldn’t hold in the laughter.

Yoochan, with a beet red face and very pouty lips, began lightly hitting him and telling him to stop laughing because it was a serious reason to cry; Jack just died and Rose was alone, so of course it  was the perfect opportunity to cry. Donghun just laughed and gave in to Yoochan who was still hitting him. He tackled Yoochan on the bed and began tickling him, hearing the melodious laughter until he finally gave in and stopped torturing the poor boy.

When he turned to look at Yoochan his breath caught in his throat because Yoochan was laying under him on the bed trapped between the sheets and Donghun’s body, breaths coming out in shallow puffs and Donghun couldn’t help it. He carefully situated himself so he was straddling Yoochan before taking one hand and sweeping the hair out of Yoochan’s face and leaning down to press his lips to Yoochan’s carefully. He could feel the hesitation coming from Yoochan, but right before he was about to pull away Yoochan timidly wrapped his arms around Donghun’s neck and ran his hands through his hair gently. 

Donghun presses his body closer and kisses Yoochan harder causing Yoochan to tug his hair (albeit a bit on the shy side). He shouldn’t be doing this, he has a girlfriend that loves him, but it just felt so right with Yoochan and he never wanted to stop. He pulled Yoochan closer, if that was even possible, and sucked on his lower lip, biting it gently causing Yoochan to gasp softly and -

“Donghun do you have my headpho- oh.”

Donghun and Yoochan quickly pulled apart and looked toward the direction of the voice that turned out to be Junhee.

“Well, I’m just going to go now…okay, bye.”

They both watch as he bolts out of the room, not forgetting to close the door on the way out. When they were both sure that nobody would come back, Donghun slowly turned to look at Yoochan who was looking away with a light pink dusting his cheeks and they were in the same position as before. Donghun whispered Yoochan’s name, afraid his voice would fail him if he tried to speak any louder. He knows he shouldn’t do this, it would be considered cheating and doesn’t want Yoochan to feel like he’s the other man, but he can’t handle himself so when Yoochan looks at him with those big eyes and swollen lips he can’t help but to dive in one more time and lightly place kisses all over his face. He kisses everywhere: his forehead, his nose and his cheeks; just peppers him with kisses bringing a smile to Yoochan’s face and then he does it again. He calms down and looks at Yoochan once more and sees that he’s smiling and he can’t stop himself when he leans in and carefully places his lips against Yoochan’s.

This kiss was slower than the first, more passionate and he’s drowning in guilt because Yoochan knows he has a girlfriend and he doesn’t know if Yoochan thinks he’s just using him. He pulls back and just looks at Yoochan and he’s suddenly terrified because he has three words on the tip of his tongue that are meant for his girlfriend, but he’d rather say them to Yoochan. He then sits up fully and asks Yoochan if he’d like to watch some movies with him and presses play on the first one when the cute boy agrees.

The movie just so happens to be a scary movie and Yoochan, Donghun figures out, doesn’t seem to be too fond of scary movies (‘And I thought he couldn’t get any cuter.’). Yoochan does try to be less obvious about it, but by the first jump scare he’s shrinking back trying to become one with the bed. By the second jump scare he has a pillow in front of his face and he won’t look at the screen. When the third jump scare finally comes around he taps on Donghun’s shoulder and whispers, with a beet red face, asking if Donghun would hold his hand.

Instead Donghun wraps his arm around Yoochan’s waist and pulls him closer. Yoochan jumps when the next ghost pops on the screen and scoots closer to Donghun, using Donghun’s shoulder as a shield. Donghun turns to look at the boy and mentions turning off the movie, but Yoochan violently shakes his head no. Donghun moves the stray piece of hair out of Yoochan’s face then turns back to the movie at hand. When the movie ends Donghun turns to look at Yoochan and notices that he’d fallen asleep. He cooes at the younger boy before sweeping the hair out of his face and pulling him closer, closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

 

 

//

 

 

Donghun tries to hang out with his girlfriend again, he really does. They make it to the park and start walking around and he tries to stay focused on her nasally voice, but it’s almost impossible. He can’t keep pretending that he still cares about her problems and hopes that she resolves them. He eventually gets tired of walking so he suggests they sit on one of the nearby benches and it’s all fine and dandy.

But then Junhee is calling him and Donghun answers without caution. Junhee’s frantic, yelling about Yoochan and how nobody can help him and he’s having a bad dream and screaming and Donghun’s suddenly on his feet ready to sprint to the dorms. His girlfriend tugs on his wrist and holds him back, asking him what the problem is. He mutters something along the lines of Yoochan being in pain and then tries to sprint away again, emphasis on the word tries. He’s held back by the same slim hand and pulled to turn towards her before whispering that she wants to meet him one day and lets go of him.

Donghun sprints to the dorms and barges into his bedroom, pushing anyone and everyone out of the way in the process. He doesn’t care if everyone’s watching at this point because Yoochan is more important in that moment. He began to run his fingers through Yoochan’s hair, pepper his face with kisses and rub his back gently until he calmed down. Donghun’s about to leave when he feels cold, slim fingers wrap around his wrist and hears a barely audible ‘please stay’ and he can’t say no so he looks towards the members (who are smirking at him and making whipping noises) before slipping in beside Yoochan, pulling the boy closer and snuggling up to him. He hesitates before placing a kiss on Yoochan’s cheek and then falling into some sort of weird rhythm.

It’s only when Yoochan’s asleep that Donghun realizes he has nightmares a lot. Donghun also realizes that he seems to be the only person that can calm Yoochan down and he suddenly feels much happier than he had when he first arrived. He runs his hands through Yoochan’s hair one more time before letting sleep come and take over.

 

 

//

 

 

Donghun and Yoochan are in the middle of watching The Ring when there’s a knock at the door. They both whip their heads towards each other and try to force the other to open the door and, after four rounds of rock paper scissors, Yoochan slumps in his chair before slowly getting up and dragging his feet to the door in the cutest way possible. He’s gone for a couple of minutes and when he gets back he’s following behind a certain redheaded girl who said she wanted to meet Yoochan.

Donghun, being the amazing boyfriend he is, offered to let her sit and watch the movie with them and she gladly accepted. Yoochan gives her his seat and is about to leave when Donghun stops him and pulls him onto his lap. Yoochan is still as terrified of scary movies as he was last time and ends up using Donghun’s shoulder as a shield again, hoping to cover his eyes every time a jump scare occurs. Donghun, realizing that his girlfriend was there and in fact staring holes into Yoochan’s head, wraps his arms around Yoochan protectively and pulls him closer before telling his girlfriend to stop judging the poor boy. She leaves once the movie ends, not willing to sit through another three hours of Donghun cuddling with the adorable boy (who was obviously wearing the favorite shirt Donghun never let anyone wear).

 

 

//

 

 

Donghun receives a call from his girlfriend and tries his hardest not to sigh when he answers the phone. She sounds very urgent and asks him to meet her at the usual cafe they go to before hastily hanging up the phone. He trudges into the living room and tells the members he’s going out before walking to the cafe quickly and he has to mentally tell himself not to roll his eyes when she comes into view as he forces a smile on his face.

She tells him she wants to break up and he doesn’t know if he should be offended or if he should be relieved, but he does feel guilty when she adds on that she’s tired of being overshadowed by someone, adding on ‘a boy at that’ to dig even deeper. He soon becomes offended and wants to defend Yoochan to the death but gets stopped when she puts her hand in his face, effectively shutting him up. She smiles at him sadly, telling him to treat Yoochan nicely before she says that she still wants to be friends so she could beat him up if he were to ever hurt such a beautiful person. He smiles and apologizes for the way he’s acted, but quickly gets up and heads back to the dorms to see Yoochan.

 

 

//

 

 

Talking to Yoochan has proven to be difficult because he’s been avoiding Donghun. He even asked Junhee to switch rooms with him for the time being so he wouldn’t have to see Donghun, who’s very confused. He doesn’t know why Yoochan is ignoring him or why he switched rooms with Junhee, but he does know that it hurts and he wants to know why he’s being ignored, so he begs Seyoon to tell Yoochan that Junhee wants him in Donghun’s room and pays Junhee to leave the room once Yoochan finally comes in.

He gets the message from Seyoon telling him that Yoochan is on the way and sends a look to Junhee who leaves before Yoochan can notice anything. Once he enters the room and sees only Donghun he rolls his eyes and turns away knowing the door is probably locked (with the possibility of three boys standing outside trying to listen). Donghun wastes no time in going to him, backing him in the corner and asking Yoochan why he’s being ignored, but Yoochan just shakes his head no and keeps his mouth shut, not willing to admit the reason.

Donghun just pushes him against the wall, holding him there and asking for an answer. When he doesn’t get an answer he lifts Yoochan’s chin up and forces Yoochan to look him in the eyes before whispering the question again, afraid that if he speaks louder the moment would be ruined. Yoochan’s eyes start to water and he violently shakes his head no, not wanting to say anything, but then he’s suddenly whispering the three words Donghun never thought he would say and he’s shocked.

Yoochan looks down again but Donghun carefully lifts his chin up and wipes Yoochan’s tears before leaning in to pepper kisses all over his face. He says the three words back in between kisses, emphasizing each word before he finally kisses Yoochan on the lips. It’s different this time because Yoochan reacts immediately, lightly tugging on Donghun’s hair and pulling him closer. Donghun tilts his head and deepens the kiss, desperate to put everything he feels for Yoochan into the kiss, to leave it in the air; out in the open.

Donghun taps Yoochan’s thigh and waits for him to jump up and wrap his legs around Donghun’s waist. When he does, the door suddenly bursts open and the sound of a camera flashing is heard but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Yoochan tugging his hair softly, Yoochan’s legs wrapped around his waist, and Yoochan’s lips on his. Sure, they’d get teased for it later, but all that mattered right now was that Yoochan said those three words; that Yoochan, the timidly awkward boy, had said those three words and he’d said them first.

 

 

//

 

 

Donghun still wonders why Yoochan could possibly love him. He wonders why Yoochan, even though they get closer to their debut as each day passes, still chooses him over anybody but he doesn’t ask. He just keeps to himself and remains happy that Yoochan likes him enough.

Donghun still does have one problem though. He and Yoochan are still only friends, sure they kiss here and there, but Donghun’s always the one to initiate things and he wonders if Yoochan doesn’t love him enough to want to date him. He’s so terrified that Yoochan’s gotten tired of him already and he doesn’t know what to do. The thought of Yoochan not liking him terrifies him, more than the idea of not debuting and that terrifies him even more because a year ago he only cared about debuting. Now he only cares about Yoochan; Yoochan’s his world and the thought of Yoochan not returning his feelings takes a toll on him every single day he’s left to wonder, leaving him a mess of emotions.

He can’t sleep on most nights and sometimes he forgets to eat, but he can’t help it because Yoochan is the most important thing in his life and he hates that he is probably the only person that feels that way, but as long as Yoochan’s happy he’s willing to sacrifice himself for the beautiful boy.

 

 

//

 

 

They’re given the date of their debut and told to practice everyday until the set date, told to clear their minds, so Donghun tries his hardest to forget about his boy troubles long enough to practice his ass off and prepare for their debut. He doesn’t care if Yoochan loves him back at this point, he only cares about their debut (that’s what he tells himself anyway). 

He practices hard for two weeks and tries his hardest to focus, trying to forget the fact that Yoochan’s always standing next to him when they change positions for dance moves; he’s always conveniently placed next to or in front of Donghun, and it’s frustrating. He’s trying really hard to keep from being distracted by Yoochan but it’s impossible when the boy is always around him, but he gets it done. He shakes his head to focus and dances without a hitch, singing perfectly as well.

He doesn’t miss the smile Yoochan gives him in the mirror and he almost dies, but instead he gives him a smile in return and goes back to whatever he was supposed to be doing in the first place (and hoping it was right because he was distracted and forgot what he was doing).

 

 

//

 

Donghun walks off the stage and practically dies. They did it, they debuted. They just finished their debut showcase to prove it and he sees Junhee smiling, obviously proud of what they’ve done. He brings them in for a group hug and when it disperses Donghun feels a light tap on his shoulder. He doesn’t have to turn to know that it’s Yoochan trying to get his attention because he’s the only one who’s actually cautious of other people. 

When he turns around, however, he isn’t expecting Yoochan to throw his caution out the window and pull him by the collar and connect their lips aggressively. He’s only surprised for a few seconds before he pulls Yoochan closer and kisses him with as much fervor, not wanting the moment to end. The moment, however, is cut short when a certain silver haired member decides to take that exact moment and cough really loudly (Donghun doesn’t care that Junhee’s probably dying, he’s ruining the moment).

“Can you cough somewhere else, Hunnie hyung and I were doing something important.”

Junhee blanches and just walks away leaving the two boys by themselves. Donghun just looks at Yoochan and laughs before swooping down to kiss him again (and again and again) until they needed to stop for air.

 

 

// 

 

 

Yoochan, Donghun discovers, likes wearing Donghun’s clothes more than he likes to wear his own so he usually wears Donghun’s clothes unless he absolutely has to wear his own. Even today, when they’re sitting in the middle of a movie date (that Donghun still can’t believe he got lucky enough to go on with someone as Beautiful as Yoochan), Yoochan doesn’t wear his own clothes. He’s sitting comfortably in Donghun’s favorite shirt and some ripped skinny jeans (that are actually his) while cuddling up to Donghun and hiding his face in Donghun’s shoulder.

Donghun just looks at Yoochan and gets distracted because he's more interesting than the movie playing. Donghun concentrates on Yoochan and Yoochan only, watches the way Yoochan's nose scrunches up when something gross happens, watches the way Yoochan tries to hide behind his shoulder during scary parts, watches the way he whispers comments to himself. Halfway through the movie Yoochan catches him and asks why he's staring and he remembers saying something something cheesy along the lines of Yoochan being too beautiful. Yoochan replies by lightly hitting him and telling him to be quiet, face flushing a deep shade of red.

Donghun smiles to him and leans in, kissing him quickly and whispering declarations of his love into Yoochan's ear for the rest of the movie while wondering how he was lucky enough to have a boyfriend as perfect as Yoochan.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it, and if there happen to be any grammatical errors I'm sorry. I really wanted to get this done, and I had two people read this, but nobody said there was bad grammar so if you see any just please over look it? Anywho, I'm rambling so I'm going to go now.


End file.
